The Juice
by OneScarredClipedWing
Summary: Four mischievous friends. As the fun-and-games go, there is always some consequences along the away. Soon, they realize that all of this nonsense is not getting them anywhere. They need MORE in order to get the respect and power that they deserve. But what will happen when things go "a little" to far? Power & Respect. How far will they go to get it? (Rated Mature T) {RotBTD}
1. Prologue

**A/N: STOP! Now before you read there are some things that I got to tell you. This is not your average "sit down and read a relaxing-plot". First off, this was a requested made by a old friend of mine. He told me that I should write a story that is "crazy" with murder and stuff. So...you can thank or blame him for making me get the "crazy" side of me in this story.**

**Rated Mature T: some violence, and strong pervasive language**

**Main Characters: Hiccup, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel**

**Important Notes: There _will_ be Character deaths, and OOC. The prologue is a warm-up. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_Juice (__**Slang.**__)  
>Influence in the right or convenient place, especially as exerted for selfish or illegal gain.<em>

**Friday, May 13, 1983…**

A little freckled-faced boy lay down on his stomach in the soft, short grass. He read though a couple of dictionaries to find a few words that his mother and other people would talk about during their "adult conversation". While reading, he listened to music on the radio playing right beside him. Hip-hop was the new thing back then; new artists from Tupac to Biggie Smalls were the main ones for that type of music. But the boy didn't only like hip-hop; he also loved R&B and Jazz, and even dreamed that one day he'll become a DJ.

Feeling like he heard something, the boy turned down the volume of the radio and looked over on his left. A group of kids his age where closing in on a boy with brown hair and eyes and kept talking smack at him. The freckled boy only rolled his eyes at these hoodlum kids, and resumed back to reading his dictionary. _One of these days, they are going to get themselves killed, _he thought. _Oh well, if it doesn't affect me, then why should I care?_

Just then a shadow loomed over the boy's head, making him having a hard time reading his book. He looked up and, to his horror, sees the same group of kids who have been messing with the browned hair earlier. "Hey," the "leader" said calmly to the freckled boy, "What's your name?"

"H-Hiccup," the freckled boy responded, slowly rising up off the grass and backed away very slowly in fear. _What are they going to me?!_

The leader walked toward Hiccup with every step that he made. The leader looked over to the books, and then kicked the radio so it would stop playing. Hiccup jumped slightly at this, taking a small gulp. The leader glare back down at Hiccup with a wicked beam then grabbed him up by the collar of Hiccup's blue jean jacket, and pinned him on the tree. The rest of the kids laughed in amusement of Hiccup's petrified reaction, as he tried to squirm fruitlessly out of the other boy's grip. "Now you listen here, you geek," the leader started, holding on to Hiccup in a even tighter grip, "The name's Hiro, and I'm the one who runs the park here. So if your ass ever tries to look at my direction again, I swear that I'll smear your blood all over the concrete sidewalks. You hear?!" Hiccup quickly nods, hoping that Hiro wasn't going to beat him to a pulp.

Hiro finally let's go of Hiccup and threatened, "Remember that the next time you see me." As he and the other kids turned around to leave, a boy with long hair gave a harsh spit at Hiccup's face. He let out snort and ran off with the rest. Hiccup dared not to quickly wipe off the saliva, but rather slowly took the sleeve of his jacket to rub it off. Then he heard a moderate hand clap from behind, making its way up to Hiccup. Hiccup peer over his sholders with a frown, and saw the same boy that got mugged earlier giving off a half-smile.

"Man…Those fuckers don't know what will come to them," the boy said, giving off a scowl at the gang. Hiccup didn't mind that the boy cussed, he pretty use to all these kids running out in the streets and cuss at others down in the slums. Man, ever since he moved, the world went got _completely _different. Kids be out on streets taking drugs, getting pregnant, smoke, drink, etc. It was definitely different than living off in the suburbs.

"How old are you," Hiccup asked the boy, out of the blue. The boy looked back down at Hiccup, forming a frown and snapped, "Does it matter?!"

"N-No," Hiccup said quickly and timidly, holding his hands out to the boy, hoping that he wouldn't hurt him. Instead of punching Hiccup, the boy let out a guffaw. Hiccup put his hands down in his lap, and stared at the boy confusingly.

"Don't worry lil' man, I ain't going to hurt you," the boy laughed, reaching out a friendly hand for Hiccup to take so he could stand up. Hesitantly, Hiccup takes the boy's hand and was literally yanked off the ground to his feet. Hiccup dusted off his jacket a little and glanced back at the boy.

"The name's Jack," the boy said, puffing out his chest a bit in pride. Hiccup let out a chuckle at this. "And I am seven-no wait. _Eight_ years old," he corrected himself. "You?"

Hiccup strighten himself out, and said, "Oh! Well, um…I'm Hiccup-" Jack gave out a snicker. Hiccup knitted his brows, places a hand on his hip, and asked, "What? What's so funny?"

Jack rub on the back of neck and chuckle, "'Hiccup?' That is a pretty messed up name." Jack face suddenly went serious, then muttered, "Well damn, most kid's names are messed up here in Harlem, aren't they?" Almost forgetting that Hiccup was still standing there, Jack looked back at him and said with a kind smile, "Oh, sorry. Forget what I said about your name. Please proceed."

Hiccup cleared out his throat and said, "I'm eight years old as well. I guess we're the same age, huh?"

"Yep," Jack agree, forming a friendly smile. Then he realized something, "Yo, do you want to go to the arcade?! Mr. Gobbler would always let me come to his store for free."

Having a friendly smile as well, Hiccup said, "Sure that would be great."

Taking each other by the hand, they both ran down to the store that was close by.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, March 13, 1987…<strong>

Hiccup and Jack.

Two Best Buds.

It was a warm but cloudy day in the run-down neighborhood of Harlem. The old park was shut down completely, so Hiccup and Jack could only either go to the arcade or just chill outside. They chose to just sit on the benches along the sidewalk and watched a couple of rebellious teens hanging out on the streets with other preteens, smoking, drinking, and talking to each other.

"Do you know about Old Man Mildew," Jack asks Hiccup, who was too busy reading stead of observing. Hiccup closes his book, seats it aside and said, "Nope. What, is he that guy who be on that stuff?"

"Hell no, man!" Jack replied, slightly laughing. Thinking about him smoking on a pot, "He be the one who emerges out of that fucking store with a gun, acting like a crazy fool," Jack explained.

"Hm…sounds pretty interesting," Hiccup said sarcasticly. Jack only rolled his eyes and gave Hiccup a light punch on the arm. Hiccup didn't whine, he just put on a grin and looked elsewhere.

Hiccup then found something interesting, he saw three female preteens talking to one another and they were not wearing the usual skirts and dresses. No, they were wearing not-so skinny blue jeans, head scarves, and jackets that were only made for guys. Hiccup elbowed Jack, and said, "Hey man, look at this!"

Jack turned around to see what Hiccup was looking at, and he was surprised as well. Although one of the girls really got his attention though. This girl was wearing regular blue jeans, with white sneakers, a big navy blue jacket, and had two strawberry-blond braided pigtails but no scarf. It made Jack's heart flutter a little just looking at her, but he didn't notice the look on Hiccup's face as he keep staring. Hiccup let out a cough to get his attention, and said with a sly smile, "Did you want to go talk to them?"

"Uh…sure," Jack said, not paying any attention to Hiccup. They both got up and tried to walk casually to the preoccupied girls. The curly red-headed girl, who was smoking on a cigar, happens to notice the two boys. She scoffed to the other two, "Oh look. Here comes some assholes who want to know about us."

Jack heard her and retorted, "Who are you calling assholes, you bitch?"

"You," the girl answered, getting up on his face with a frown, "Ay prefer to be an 'ass' than a 'bitch'. 'Cause nobody messes with us 'girls'." The red head than blew a puff of smoke on Jack's face, removes the cigar from her mouth, throws it down on the ground and steps on it.

"Aren't you fucking too young to be smoking," Jack asks, glancing down at the cigarette. The girl shrugs and retorted, "Aren't you too young to be cussing?"

Before Jack could say anything, the beautiful one said to the red head, "Hey, Merida, I'm about to go. Call me if ya need me to beat this asshole."

Jack immediately prevented her from leaving, smirking a bit he said, "How 'bout you and me go out-?" Without any hesitation, the girl gave a violent slap across his face. "I don't 'go out'," she clarified, "I 'hang out'." The girl stormed off in a different direction, but didn't look back at Jack reaction. Instead of being mad, Jack let out a smile and whispered, "Who was that girl?"

The blond haired rolled her eyes and said, "That's Anna. She rather be a loner, than be with us."

The red head glanced back up at Jack and said, "Ay think we got off the wrong foot." She bumped fisted Jack and introduced, "The name's Merida and this is my girl, Rapunzel." The blonde gave a shy wave to Jack. He waved back, and then presented, "I'm Jack. This little guy behind me is my man, Hiccup."

Hiccup broke out of his daydream after hearing his name. He stared at the two girls in wonder. Where they wanting to be boys, or are they just regular tomboys like the ones back in Alabama. "We were just about to go to the arcade," Merida said, coolly. "Would ye like to join us?"

Jack just shrugged and said excitedly, "Yeah, man. That would be awesome!" Jack looked over his shoulders and asked Hiccup, "How 'bout it, Hic."

"Um-yeah, sure. I-it looks like it's going to rain anyway," he stammered. After that was said, rain started pouring down on them until they were soaked. "Oh, fuck," Merida cursed under her breath. "We might as well get going."

~O~

Four friends.

Jack. Merida. Rapunzel. Hiccup.

Five years.

As the years went by, so did life for the buddies. Even though danger and trouble alerts them in the urban city of Harlem, they were considered lucky enough to have the street smarts in case anything goes wrong. Hiccup started playing hooky every now and then, but it grew more into not attending schools and getting the education he needs later on in life. He didn't care. He didn't care anymore because he wants to be with (and like) his friends. His buddies. His homies. His pals. His family. He still follows his dreams at becoming a DJ, however.

They call themselves "The Big Four"

They're a little gang who do innocent mischief in these streets.

Hiro and his gang, now known as "The Conquerors", picks on them from time to time, but it's really nothing serious. A little fight here and there, but it's nothing that "The Big Four" can't handle. They even run into cops, but they always try to hide the evidences.

Jack. Merida. Rapunzel. Hiccup.

The Big Four

Friendship NEVER dies away.

…right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Tell me what you think, what you like, anything. That way I will know if I should continue this or not. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to upload this chapter first because it's probably one of my shortest chapter stories.  
><strong>

**Also, The Big Four are all 17 years old, Jack has white hair now, and that's about it really, other than the cussing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>One<strong>

_**Five Years Later…**_

It was morning time and the gang had a big day ahead of them. Hiccup was curled up in his bed asleep while having his headphones on after deejaying all night. His mother, Valka, walks up on Hiccup very quietly that she was able to twist the record player to wake Hiccup up from the sudden scratch. He quickly jumps up as Valka angrily yelled, "Hamish, get up! It's after 7:00, and you're going to be late for school again!"

As Hiccup heard the word "school", he decided to slouch back in the bed tiredly. "Hamish Haddock, did you hear me?" Valka asked, irritably. "I said get up!" Placing a pillow on his head, Hiccup muttered, "This is bullshit."

"Excuse me," Valka exclaimed, "young man, what did you say?!"

"Nothing, mom," Hiccup said, rising up from the bed.

"That's what I thought. Now, get up."

Hiccup does so as she exits the room in a huff. Hiccup then settled over to his music set to jam up some music before he left.

As he was jamming up to his music, Rapunzel was busy sleep on the top bunk while her little sister, Sophie, slept on the bottom. Just then, their mother, Gothel, turns on the light and called out rather pleasantly, "Rapunzel, Sophie, time to get up."

Sophie toss and turn a bit to get untangled from the bed sheets, then happens to notice that Rapunzel's bare foot was dangling off, finding it rather gross, Sophie bemoaned, "Come on, Sis. Move your feet. I don't get why it smells bad. Blah!" Then she had a clever idea. Creeping up close to Rapunzel, she grabs hold of her leg and drags her down. Falling down in an "Ooff!", Rapunzel furiously said, "Why you little mouse! I'm going to get you one of these days."

Getting up off the floor, Rapunzel glances towards Gothel and says, "I'm up."

"Rapunzel, can you clean this room before you go, please?" Gothel asked while making her way (literally) out. "Sure thing," Rapunzel chirped, happily.

As she left, Sophie bounces up and down excitedly in laugher, and chanted in Rapunzel's face, "Oldness never prosper."

At another place, Jack made his way to the kitchen to see what his grandmother, Gothi, was making this morning. "Morning, grandma," he said, smiling.

"Oh, morning, honey," Gothi replied. "Breakfast is ready." As Jack strolled down the hallway, Gothi called out, "See if your father's hungry!"

Jack found his father, Bork, sitting in a chair and stared at the TV blankly. Jack smile went away as he saw him like this. Jack felt awfully miserable that his father would have to work in a prison place, getting mugged all the time, when Bork was only there to work in the yards. Jack made his decision not to saying anything to him, and walks away.

While this was going on, Merida's brother, Hubert, kept banging on the bathroom door of where Merida was in and complained, "Merida, ye know Ay got a job interview this morning. Let me in, Ay'm late as is." When the toilet flushed Merida approaches out on the doorway and asked, arms crossed, "How much?"

Somewhat confused, Hubert asks, "How much what?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "How much money are ye willing to give me to get in the bathroom?"

Not wanting to play any more games her, Hubert spat out, "Fuck ye, Merida! Ay'm not giving ye shit!" Merida gave out a harsh laugh and slams the door shut on him, leaving Hubert to keep banging on the door.

Hiccup was searching thought his closet to find his all time favorite long-sleeved checkered green shirt, his green head-scarf, neat blue jeans, and his very dark jacket to go along. All the while he was listening to his music and place the scarf around his neck, his brother, Gustav, sat on the bed and Valka complained, "Hamish, I was talking to Bertha down the hall at 4-A. Her girl, Camicazi-You know Camicazi, that girl with the long blond hair? Nice girl. She's looking to get into the Acme school, that school where they teach you to fix cars, washing machines, and whatnot. You can make good money doing that. Are you listening to me?"

"Ay'll give ye five bucks, Merida. Now let me in," Hubert offered. Merida came stepping out of the bathroom grinning and said, "Did ye say 5 bucks?"

"Yes, Ay did."

"Cool. Ay'm with that," Merida said. But as soon as she walked into the hallway, Hubert slipped pass her to get to the bathroom and cackled, "Ay'll give it to you later." Merida, ticked off at her brother's slyness, yelled, "Hubert, ye better give me my 5 dollars!" Elinor, Merida's mother, came running to them in a worry and said, "What's going on out here?"

"Oh…it's nothing, mum," Merida explained, bitterly.

Hiccup couldn't find the right shoes to wear for this special day, so Gustav helped him out a bit by giving Hiccup some pairs of shoes to try on. After about nearly trying out ten pairs, Hiccup found the perfect ones. They were regular white tennis shoes that had a stripe of green on it. Delighted, Hiccup nods in approval and high-fives Gustav.

Rapunzel was getting prepared while standing in front of a mirror. She wore a light blue jean overall that fitted just right on her so-called curves, along with a yellow jacket that was tied around her waste area as a replacement of a skirt and her long blond hair (which was now short and brown instead), and a horizontal purple and white striped long-sleeved shirt. She was humming to herself "Ice Baby", during dressing up. Wanting to dolly-up a little, she placed a pair of small diamond earrings in her ears and tied the pinkish-purple head-scarf around the outline of her head as a head band. Figuring that she's got everything, she headed out of her bedroom.

Jack, now in a dark blue hoodie, light blue baggie jeans, and a blue head-scarf tied around on his right arm, comes back to where Bork was. Slowly walking towards him, he slips a 20 dollar bill in Bork's shirt pocket and pats him on the shoulder saying, "Take it easy, dad."

"Remember, don't come back at night," Mother Gothel reminds Rapunzel as she heads out the door, caring her school books. "Don't worry, mother. I won't," Rapunzel promised as she kisses Gothel good-bye.

Making sure that Gothel doesn't see her, Rapunzel surreptitiously places the books in the coat closet and grabs a radio box instead with a sly, proud grin, then strolled out to meet with her buddies.

As Hiccup headed out as well, Valka went on blabbing out, "You can't play that music the rest of life. And you're not going in the army either. Remember that. What time are you coming home?" Hiccup plants a kiss on his mother's cheek, smiling as he listened to her, knowing that everything well be all right. Valka smiles back at him in joy to be going to school, but then her smile quickly turned upside-down as Hiccup walked out the door in notice of something, "Hamish, where are your books?!" But it was too late; Hiccup was outside and snickered out loud at her.

Making her way down the streets, Rapunzel wandered though out the city, smiling and greeting to other kids who where playing hooky as well. "What's up, Guy? Better hurry your butt up. Mr. Jackson ain't going for that late stuff any more."

Passing by another student, she hollered, "Yo, I need those notes for English class. If I flunk, I'm going to kick your butt."

Just as thing were starting to shine up, Gothel yells out the widow, "Rapunzel, come back here and make your bed!" As Rapunzel wrinkled her face into a frown and headed back home, she cursed under her breath, "Damn!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup ambled down the sidewalk to stop by Merida's window, listening to music with his head sets. "Yo, Merida!" he called out, but didn't get a reply. So, Hiccup hurried to go to the front door of the apartment, only to find out that Merida was talking to another boy, who was carrying a baby that almost looked a lot like Merida, walking away from her. Merida wore her long blue jean jacket and pants, grey tennis shoes, the dark teal head scarf on her head, and a plain dark teal shirt. Clearly, the light brown boy wasn't interested in talking to Merida at all.<p>

"Jamie," Merida pleaded, "Jamie, wait. Ay didn't come out here to argue, okay? Ay'm so tried of that shit."

It wasn't new to Hiccup at all. He remembered when Merida came up to the group that one day; she had a swollen stomach, thanks to Jamie, after having sex. It was pretty funny how she would be leading the group even though she got tired a lot quickly, but they didn't make fun of her because she promised that if she hears one chuckle out of their mouth, she would beat the stew out of them after delivering the baby. Hiccup just had to face the fact that one day Rapunzel and Merida would grow somewhat out of their tomboyish lifestyle and actually get to be a girl by having sex with boys. But he was sick of seeing Merida acting like a pleading girl only for Jamie to let her be with her child.

"Well then what the fuck do you want, Merida?!" Jamie asked, impatiently with a frown. "I ain't got all day; I got to take my son to the babysitter."

"_But, _Ay could help with that," Merida explained. "That's my son too. If we got back together—"

"I am not even about to let you have my son," Jamie scowled, noticing Hiccup approaching them, "so you can have him hanging out with you and your …_fucked-up_ friends and shit."

"Oh," Jamie added on, "and how would _Fishlegs_ feel about that?"

Merida let out a chuckle and cackled, "How many times am ay going to tell ye? Ay'm not messing with Fishlegs no more."

Jamie sighed deeply, and with a light shake of his head he said, "Merida…you not even fooling anybody. _Everybody_ knows. I mean, it's all over the school." Jamie didn't have time to be dealing with is, so he slowly walks pass Merida and mutters to her, "I don't have time. Come talk to me when you're serious."

Merida let a grin creep out on her face, she turns towards Jamie and hollered, "Yeah, well Ay'm serious now."

Jamie quickly grimaced as she says this, pointed to the baby, and said, "Well, I'm serious too, Merida! _This_ does not make you a woman." Merida smile turned upside down at the realization of Jamie's problem with her and the baby. "I need a _real_ woman, Merida. I'm NOT letting my child grow up to be fucked up like you and your stupid ass friends!" With that, Jamie stormed off down to the crosswalk.

Just then, Hiccup walked over to Merida's side as she furiously yelled out, "Yeah, well, fuck ye, then! Ay don't need yer tired ass anyway, asshole!" Then she added on, "Oh, in case ye have forgotten, AY'M THE ONE WHO BROGHT HIM INTO THIS WORLD, SO THE LEAST YE COULD'VE DONE WAS THANK ME!" Hiccup places a hand on Merida's shoulders to prevent her from going after Jamie, which also claimed her down. He heard a faint voice yelling, "Thank you, bitch!" in the background as he did so.

As Merida cooled down and collected herself, Hiccup presented, "Well…that was real smooth, Mer."

"Yeah, well, Ay'm squashing him," Merida said in deep frustration. "This drama is too much fer me. Ay should've let Rapunzel have him."

"Well don't you remember," Hiccup countered, "Rapunzel let _**you**_have him."

Merida knitted her brows in puzzlement and glared at Hiccup. Hiccup saw her reaction and laughed, "I'm just bugging, Mer. What's up?" Merida refused to high-five Hiccup as she said in a solemn tone, "Yeah. Ay thought so."

* * *

><p>Jack strolled though out the city to find his buddies, acting all cool and jazzed up for anything that may come his way. Just when he walked next to a corner store, an all-to familiar voice mocked out in a sing-song way, "<em>Yo, Frosty!"<em>

Making Jack break his cool, he turn around to face the person of that voice and with a roll of his eyes he said, "What you want, Hiro?"

Hiro, now a bit taller than before, had Jack cornered by him and his friends in ready for anything. Getting all up in Jack's face, Hiro coldly replied, "Your ass, punk!"

Jack didn't want to get into any trouble with Hiro and his four friends. He was already tired with them when they even took one step closer to him, making Jack extremely unconformable. But Jack wouldn't let these clowns get to him so quick. So he stood there expressionless as Hiro told him, "People been saying that you say, you can bust my ass."

"You believe that shit?" Hiro asks to his team, smirking. They all shook their heads "no" and chuckled at Jack, who still looked down. But then Jack took Hiro's words into more thought, and as he did, his face grew more into a grin. Jack looked up at Hiro, raising a eyebrow and retorted, "So?"

This made everybody, with the exception of Hiro, to angrily jump and pin Jack onto the wall. Before they could do so, however, Hiro tries to break them apart by lifting his hands up and yells to his buddies, "Chill, chill, chill. He's mine, guys. He's mine."

Jack felt completely surprised over their reaction, opening his eyes a bit wider and frowned. Hiro saw his features and abrasively said, "See this, guys? Take a _real _good look at him, because that's how a dumb punk commits suicide." Hiro tilts his head to the side a bit in amusement, letting out a scoff. Then he slowly turn back into seriousness, gets close up to Jack's face and challenged, "You really think you're that bad, man? You got that much juice?"

"Goddamn right," Jack spat back at him, contemptuously. "Don't anybody fuck with me."

Hiro looked back at his buddies in enjoyment, beaming as he did so, and explained, "That because you're already fucked up, man." Jack glared back at Hiro as Hiro began to laugh his head off, going on, "You can't fuck up something that's already fucked up. Man I'd tell ya, if you wasn't as fucked up as you are. You would see that shit!" Soon everybody else joined in with Hiro's laugher.

Jack struggled to keep himself from going at Hiro with his balled up fist. Jack glanced over behind the amused group and saw his two best buddies walking over to where they were standing. Knowing full well that his friends would stick up for him, Jack impulsively yelled out loud and clear enough for Hiro to hear, "Oh yeah?! Well **fuck **you, you sushi and rice son of a bitch! You need to have respect for me! I was almost your father, but the line was too _**fucking long**_!"

All four of Hiro's group began to mug Jack in anger until Hiccup and Merida came to the rescue, making a spilt between Jack and rest of the other gang. Merida gets the gang to clam down, saying, "Hey, hey. It's cool, man. It's cool." They backed away a bit, but Hiro continued to stare Jack down in fury and said, "Merida, you better tell your boy something, 'cause I don't care if he's crazy or not. I WILL stomp the shit out of his ass!" Merida blocked Hiro from trying to push Jack. Jack grinned and expressed, "You ain't saying nothing but a word."

Merida shook her head, looked down at Hiro she said, "Yo, it's just bullshit, man. Jack didn't mean it." Jack believed that since his two friends was backing him up, he said, "Said if I didn't mean it. Fuck that little half-Japanese barazoku!"

"Barazoku?!" Hiro questioned, "Barazoku? Man, if you're looking for faggots you ain't got to look no farther than your dad!" Jack knew where this was leading to, and boy…he didn't like it one bit. The four other gangsters made kissy faces at Jack as Hiro went on, "My buddies be telling me he likes being a prison yard HO!"

No one has _ever_ made fun of Jack's dad before…_ever_! Now wanting to claw Hiro's eyes out, he furiously tried to break free from Merida's grasp and roared, "**FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!"**

As the fight broke out real violently, a old man, presumably Mildew, cam bursting out of his small corner shop with a gun in hand and pointed at the two gangs. Seeing this, the main trio dashed one way while the other gang dashed the other. "Stay away from my store, I'm warning you," Mildew called out, rather timidly yet boldly, "I'm going to shoot your pee-pee off, man!"

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup stopped at a corner of a wall to catch their breaths for a minute. After a minute later, they all looked at each other and guffawed in amazement of the advents of what just happened.

"Tell me that wasn't fun!" Jack elated.

"Ye're crazy, man!" Merida tittered at Jack.

"Man, we ain't had no fun like that in while," Jack happily admitted.  
>Hiccup couldn't have agreed more, "I know, that kid had you all up by your neck and shit, man!"<p>

"I swear to God—"

As the three continued to go on and on and on, Rapunzel approaches the very ecstatic three with a big smile of greetings. Since Hiccup was the first one to notice, he high-fives Rapunzel in saying, "What's up, princess?"

"Yeah, what's up, Blondie?" acknowledged Jack, also giving her the high-five.

"Hey, I'm doing good," Rapunzel expressed in an upbeat tone, brushing her short brown hair back. Merida was the only one who didn't say "hello", but instead glanced way from her in a frown. Rapunzel crept toward the red-head, holding her arms wide open for a hug, Rapunzel said, "Hey Mer, how you doing?"

"Ye're late, Rapunzel," Merida said, bluntly. Rapunzel throws her arms around Merida for a brief hug, despite of Merida's stubbornness, then skips over to the wall and threw her arms into the air. She let out a smile and cheerfully said to Merida, "I feel good!"

While the two boys laughed at Rapunzel's playfulness, she explains to them, "Sorry, guys. I was busy. I had a hard time getting away."  
>"Can I tell y'all why I'm really late?" Rapunzel asks, slightly batting her eyes and looking rather a naughty flirting girl. The trio crossed their arms across their chests in judgmental looks, as Jack asked, "So…<em>Why<em> you really late, Punzie?"

"Well…" Rapunzel said effortlessly, placing a finger on her lips as if to look innocent. "I was doing the hootchy-kootchy with Alexander Freeman."

"Oh, so ye rode Alex Freeman?" Merida asked facetiously, not believing in Rapunzel unlike the two boys who appeared to be.

"Mhm, he liked it too," Rapunzel giggled, nodding as she did so. Merida decided to play along, unknowing like Jack and Hiccup, and high-fived, "My girl, finally got that ass. Ay heard that."

"Thank you," Rapunzel gladly bowed. "I really appreciate it."

"So…how was it?" Merida asked, giving off a smile sly smile, just like the two boys.

"Oh um, it was good," Rapunzel shrugged a bit. "What do you think?"

Merida kind of shrugged as well, and told her, "Well…Ay heard Alexander Freeman was a _real _freak."

"He IS a real freak," Rapunzel agreed with a laugh, "That asshole tried to fuck me all over the stove!"

Hiccup elbowed Jack without the girls knowing, wanting Jack to see that Rapunzel was lying. Getting a understanding at this, Jack asks Rapunzel, "Hey, does he still got that, uh, tattoo?"

"No, man. I wasn't looking for no tattoo," she waved off. She gave off a naughty smile and proudly expressed, "I was doing the hootchy-kootchy, my friend!"

"Yeah…Ay bet ye could tell it was Alexander from all that make-up on his face, huh?" Merida asked consciously with a smirk. Jack and Hiccup gave out a chuckle behind their hands covering the mouths. Rapunzel looked quite confused and distraught at what Merida just said. Opening a shock and flustered face, she shouted, "WHAT?!"

The trio cackled at Rapunzel's priceless reaction as Merida continued, "Yeah, girl, come on. Ye didn't know about Alex Freeman?"

"What, Merida, what?!" Rapunzel asked anxiously.

"That he used to be Alexan_DRA_ Freeman?" Both boys kept their hands about a foot away from their own chest and playfully chanted, "Big-Breasted Alexandra!"

Rapunzel shook her head in disgust at friends, and flips the bird at them as she storms off in frustration. The three other friends continued to laugh their heads off as they tried to catch up with her walking down the side walk. "Aww come here, pretty princess," Hiccup teased when giving her a big-o-hug. Rapunzel only gave a harsh small shove and spat, "Get the fuck off me!" They all laughed endlessly as Jack embraced all of his buddies close together and proudly yelled to the heavens, "The Big Four!"

* * *

><p>During the next couple of hours, the team headed out to the arcade to have a little more fun. Merida was busy playing pool with another hooky student. Getting started, she says, "Hope ye're feeling lucky today, my sister, 'cause Ay'm getting ready to bust yer ass."<p>

Mr. Gobber, the owner of the place, was in the middle of talking to another guy, saying, "What do ye want me to do? Lie to ye? Just because ye pour syrup on shit doesn't make it pancakes."

Hiccup was busy chilling against the wall making money off of some of the students, one of them happens to know him. "Hiccup!" she called out, "What's up?"

Hiccup turns around to see who was calling him, but he gave a welcoming smile and said, "Hey! What's happening, Tip?"

"Oh not much," she said in boredom, "Hey, you got that party tape for me?"

"Yep," Hiccup addressed, pulling out the small tape from his front pocket. "BUT bad news, though."

"Uh-oh," Tip said, placing her hands on her hips, "Tell me what's up."

"Being in that recession and all, the tape's going to cost $75 instead of 50," Hiccup clarified, with a shake of his head.

"$75, man?"

"Well… was the last party serious," Hiccup asked, wanting to Tip to get around the thought of actually buying the tape. "It was slamming?"

Tip thought about this for a little while and shrugged, "It was all right."

"Did Wybie shine your silver?" Hiccup asked, moving on to a different topic instead.

"Nah, my mother shines our silver," Tip explained.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup asked slowly, "Did you have sex with Wybie?"

Tip knitted her eyebrows in confusion, and then the light bulb was turned on, making her cheeks flush a bit, "Oh! Yeah…I did."

"75 dollars, T!"

Rapunzel was busy playing a video game with a male student, who was losing, and defeated the next level. The boy throws the button controller down on the ground, then asked, "So you won. You want a kiss? Money? What do you want me to do, sweetheart?"

Rapunzel gave off a luring, sweet smile and gestures her finger for him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear. After she did, he grins as she batted her eyes at him. "Alright, a kiss then." He happily wraps his arm around her shoulders as they both lean in. As their lips were only about two millimeters away, Rapunzel quickly frowns and places a ten dollar bill in front of the boy's lips. The boy was taken aback, but it was a sign for him to get the hell away from her. He did so in irritation, stomping off somewhere else.

"These boys are really starting to get on my fucking nerves," Rapunzel though to herself. And as if right on cue, Jack came strolling over to Rapunzel's direction. "Lord, I came at the perfect time," Rapunzel heard Jack say on her right. Rapunzel could only roll her eyes at him as he said, "Pop two quarters in, Mother Hen, and let's get it on! Let me beat that ass."

Rapunzel let out a hash chuckle and challenged, "Now what makes you think you can beat me? No seriously…_Tell_ me. I would _really_ like to know."

"Okay. Two reason," Jack explained. "One, if I lose, I'm going to beat that ass. Two, if I lose, I'm going to _beat _that ass." Jack gave a hard smack on her behind, making Rapunzel having to rub on it slightly at the stinging pain as he went on furiously, "So if you don't put your two motherfucking quarters in and get this goddamn game started—!"

"Okay, fine! Bring it on!" Rapunzel cheered out bluntly, getting the game started.

Just then, a myriad full of police cars drops by the front of the arcade with loud, angry sirens going off. Gobber looked out his widow to see this, and, doing this so many times before, shouts out to the juvenile delinquents in the building. "Here they come! They are going to put your asses back in school!"

Everybody dropped what they were doing, with the exception of Rapunzel, and started to bustle and dash out of any exits available. Screaming out in a panic as all the cops came in as they did so. "What's up? Out of there!" Rapunzel cheered, having her full head in the game and leaving all the life-and-death situations that were happening right now behind her. Hiccup, Merida, and Jack all yelled out for Rapunzel to come, but to no avail. "Rapunzel, come on!" Jack shouted, having Hiccup tug on him when rushing out the door. "Rapunzel, come the fuck on!"

One cop notices how Rapunzel was the only one in the building, and looked at her with a confused look. Merida made Jack and Hiccup go the other way while she ran the opposite, "GO! See ya!" One cop chased her, while two other cops chased after Hiccup and Jack. The cop, back at the arcade, places a hand on Rapunzel shoulder for her to notice, and sadly she did.

Hiccup and Jack darted though corner to corner of building, inside and out, but the cops were very fast and athletic as the boys climbed and jumped though and though. Hiccup climbed on to a very high wired fence to cross and surprisingly made his away over very well. Jack, however, got caught by a wire sticking out of the fence when he was almost on the ground of the side Hiccup was at.

"Hic!" Jack called out to his buddy. Hiccup quickly ran back to Jack and tugged his jacket off, before the cops could climb over. They both continued to run and go inside a building to get to the roof top.

Outside on the roof, both boys looked over to the edge of the building to see how far they were up. Well… it was high enough to where it can _kill_ you. The two cops came up to see the two boys, "Stop!" one says, thinking that they got the boys cornered, "Okay, boys. Come on. It's over."

Jack looked at Hiccup, Hiccup looked at Jack, then they both nodded and lifted their hands up in waive. Just before the cops could get any closer, the two boys ran over to another spot to jump to a different building. Hiccup leaped in excitement as Jack did the same in pursuit. They both rolled over as they landed safely and laughed at the stunned cops on the other building top. "Fuck Yeah!" they both yelled out at the cops happily, make their way toward the stairs to go down.

* * *

><p>"Pretty-girl Punzie is stuck in school again," Hiccup sang, imitating the beat box he was holding. Merida, Jack, and Hiccup where bored out of their heads outside of the school, waiting on Rapunzel to get a move on.<p>

"Arg," Jack whined, "Yo, she ain't coming. Let's go." Merida prevents Jack from doing so as she defined, "No. We're not going nowhere without Rapunzel."

Hiccup turns his head sleepily to the front entertains as he sees a scared Rapunzel running for her life and bluntly stated, "Oh, here she comes."

"Hurry up, girl," Merida shouted.

"Yeah, could ya!" Jack agreed.

"RUN!" Rapunzel tells them, as she passes them up. The trio looked at her with confused stared, but then seeing a cop coming toward their away, they all realized what Rapunzel meant by and made a dash for it, giggled in fits of laugher as they did so. The cop didn't want to chaste after them, so he left it alone instead with a shake of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is _important_! So keep that in mind.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Figured that I might as well upload the next chapter. Well guys, just saw Big Hero 6 and I thought it was amazing, even though it was sad as well, too. Now I feel guilty making them seem to be jerks in this story, but it wasn't my idea in the first place. (Thanks a lot, "Old Friend" :( )**

**Warning: A character death**

**Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two<strong>

_**Later on that day…**_

The Big Four strolled down the streets of Harlem, laughing and dancing as they socialize during their time. One man, all timid and afraid of these delinquents, stared at them as they walk pass him. But then they soon realize that the man is slowly backing away from them and they all laughed. Wanting to tease this guy a little for the fun of it, Jack made a silly face and yelled, "BOO!" The man stumbles back a bit, making the four laughs some more, and almost ran into a light pole. This only made Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel laughed even harder than before, can't believing that they could make a grown man sacred.

"Hey, what time is it?" Merida asks later on in the day, getting bored and hungry as well. Hiccup looks at the watch on his wrist and confirms, "Almost noon."

"Well then, how much money did we make at the arcade today?" Merida asked, feeling real lucky as she leads the group onwards. Rapunzel stared blankly at the money in her hands, and, forgetting how to count money, slightly stutters out, "Uh…Wait! Uh, I—I can count!" Hiccup glances over at the dollars in Rapunzel's hands, then with a roll of his eyes he said, "$25."

"All right," Merida announces to them, grinning, "Let's go chill out somewhere."

Out the corner of his eye, Hiccup happens to notices some posters of the Deejay Contest on the walls and exclaims happily, "Yo! You guys see this here!" Hiccup goes over to the poster and points out to all of his friends, "You guys see this shit here. I was telling y'all all about this."

The poster read:

**Ruffhouse****  
><strong>presents

MIXXMASTERS MASSACRE!

Sat. April 8

"This here is _mine_, word up," Hiccup tells them, proudly. Jack and Merida both scrunch up their faces with a frown in no interests and Jack presented, "We got to worry about running into Hiro. And this nerd here is talking about some bullshit ass DJ contest?!"

"Come on, Jack," Hiccup said, excitedly, "What do you mean 'bullshit'? Look at what it says, First prize is custom gold 1200s, and a six-month contract to deejay at the Ruffhouse!" Jack and Merida glance away from Hiccup as they gave out a pretended yawn out of boredom when Hiccup is describing the contest. Hiccup saw their bored expression and jokingly said, "Well, I think it's better than running around with you idiots with this pool hall nickel and dime bullshit."

Rapunzel, however, seemed to show some interests in the contest as she lists the names of the people out on the poster, "Hey, Deejay Golden, Deejay Rich, Pete Rock, _and _Deejay Scratch are going to be there."

"So?" said Hiccup.

"So?!" Rapunzel said, widening her eyes at Hiccup. "They won both contests last year."

"Yeah, but that was at Hott Boxx," Hiccup explained to her. "_Anybody_ could have won in that place, Punzie. We're talking about the **Ruffhouse. **The comp is going to be serious, and you guys know that there isn't no greater comp than me."

Jack and Merida groaned and hid their faces in embarrassment. Hiccup grimaces at the two clowns and asked, "What? Y'all ain't got no confidence in me now? Y'all are supposed to be my buddies. The Big Four?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel grinned, looking back up at the poster. "Those deejays have been all over. Everybody knows them. But you Hiccup…Nah, you are just _local_."

Jack and Merida let their guffaw get the best of them, as Hiccup said lowly to Rapunzel, "Local? Well, kiss my local ass; you know what I'm saying?"

Merida smiles brightly at Hiccup, as she embraces sweetly on Hiccup's arm, like a love-sick girlfriend in a joking manner and said, "All right, Hiccup. Come on. Ye're still _my_ favorite local deejay."

Hiccup nods and said, "Yeah well, I'm going to pick up some party tapes from the Record Rap for my audition tape. Is that all right with you, Merida?"

"Yeah, Hiccup," Merida said, breaking off the hug and going back to seriousness. "That's all right with me."

* * *

><p>The four made their way to the Record Rap store down the block. While Jack and the two girls searched for good ol' record discs for Hiccup, Hiccup decided to go over to the registration counter to distract the slim young cashier. She was busying fixing the shelves that were behind the counter, which made Hiccup only see her full back as he calls, "Excuse me."<p>

The girl faces him and goes over to where Hiccup was. She had puffy red lips like a fish, small green eyes, and had a golden tooth in the front that appeared when she gave a warm smile to Hiccup, saying, "Hi. Can I help you?"

Hiccup was so caught up by the girl's ugly appearance that he forgot why he came over to her in the first place. Then after a few seconds later, Hiccup broke out of his trance and said, "Uh…yeah. Let me get your…E.P.M.D.'s new album….and your name and your phone number."

"Oh, okay." The girl said, quiet impressed by Hiccup. "I can get you the tape. You want my name and my number?"

"Uh…Yeah."

"Okay," she says, writing down her name on a little strip of paper. "Here's my name. It's Victoria…Ross. And here's my number."

Jack passes down a tape to Merida, who then passes down to Rapunzel. Rapunzel took a good look at the tape's front cover and scowls, seeing that Jack and Merida had a bad taste in music, but stuffs it in the large newspaper under her arm anyway.

"Why don't you put your address on there?" Hiccup quickly asked, not wanting her to look over at the three friends.

"Oh. Okay," The girl giggles stupidly. "Does this mean we're going out?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, trying his best not to chuckle.

Merida hands Rapunzel another tape for her to sneak in the newspaper again. Rapunzel saw a tape of a man showing off his body, and, squealing softly in excitement, shows it to Merida and Jack. They both shook their heads "no" as Jack whispers, "Put that thing back, Punzie." Rapunzel sticks out her tongue at them, but puts the tape away.

"You know, you look…sexy," Hiccup said, smoothly. The girl giggled and said, "Why thank you. So…When are we going out, Saturday?"

Hiccup slyly taps on chin, knowing that his buddies where done as they head out the door behind him, and said with a smirk, "Well…I don't know."

The girl notices them, well mostly Rapunzel since she was the one carrying the tapes in the newspaper, and calls out, "Ma'am? Ma'am, can I check that newspaper?"

Also knowing that it was time to go, Hiccup smoothly backs away from the counter with a proud smile. The girl continued to yell out to Rapunzel, ignoring Hiccup and yells, "Ma'am, where are you going?! Give me back my tape! You can't leave! I'm not paying for this tape! It's not Christmas! Get a job, why don't you?!"

Hiccup takes off running with a laugher and catches up with his buddies.

* * *

><p>"Man, Ay'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," Merida whined, as they endlessly strolled though out the streets again.<p>

"Let's go to Punzie's house," Hiccup suggested. "Her mom ain't home."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "What does she got in the refrigerator? She still got them hot wings?"

"Nah…she hasn't been shopping in a while," Rapunzel explained. Merida places a arm around Rapunzel's shoulder and said, "Ay believe we need to go to your crib…and _see_ what's in the fridge."

They all stopped at a Bar & Grill place, having Merida pull out a couple of changes and says to Hiccup, "Hey, go in and get me some cigarettes."

"Why do _I _have to go get them?" Hiccup complained. Merida didn't take Hiccup's bemoan so well and snaps, "'Cause it's your turn, ye idiot! Now go on!—" She pauses for a minute, seeing that a beautiful young woman was entering inside the place, and, not wanting Hiccup to go after her, says instead, "Ye know what, forget it. Ay'll go get it."

"Nah," Hiccup said, seeing the girl as well, following her inside, "I got it."

Rapunzel and Jack both chuckled as Jack mutters, "That lucky son of a—"

Hiccup meandered though the crowed bar and to the phone booth where the girl was. Seeing that Hiccup didn't really look all that good looking, she walks away from him in disgust. Hiccup felt bad that he couldn't impress any girls except for the ugly ones. But then he looked up and saw someone. Someone who looked awfully familiar whom Hiccup met five years ago when he first met Rapunzel and Merida. The other girl that Hiccup saw had two braided strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile as stood by the jukebox trying to look cool. It was Anna.

Hiccup was surprised to see her again, all pretty and alive, walks up to her and said, "Anna? What's going on, Anna? It's me Hiccup."

Anna glances over to Hiccup and smiled as well and said, "What's up, Hiccup?" Anna kept scanning the whole bar with her head as Hiccup continued, "How you doing? It's good to see you."

"I'm all right, Hic," Anna said, then asked, "How's Jack and the rest of y'all?"

"They're outside waiting," Hiccup stated. "What's up with you? When you got paroled?"

"I got paroled the other day," Anna answered, reaching something behind her back.

"Well the shit is cool," Hiccup said, not aware of what Anna's doing. "I hope you're taking care of yourself."

"Come on, Hic. It's Anna you're talking about here. Of course I'm taking care of myself," Anna said, quickly scanning the bar again.

"It's nice to see you again," Hiccup said. Anna was done scanning around the bar, looks over at Hiccup and says, sweetly, "Hey, pardon me for a second, Hic. I'm about to rob this place."

"What?"

Before Hiccup could be warned, Anna quickly pulls out a big rifle gun from behind her, and points out to the group of men sitting at the stool bar in a very threatening manner. Hiccup jumped back a little at the sight of seeing the big gun. Hiccup remembered the time when his own dad was killed with a gun, and he was the only one who witnessed the murder. So now, Hiccup as a fear of guns.

Anna's sweet and innocents in her voice melted away as she orders the boys in a rough, deep voice that was menacing enough and roared, "ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY! PUT YOUR HAND IN THE AIR, **AND FACE THE** **FUCKING BAR**!"

"Oh shit," the men muttered out, following the crazy girl's orders and Anna continued, "Don't look at me, goddamn it!" Anna peered over to Hiccup, who still stood there like a frozen statue, and barks out, "Hey Yo, Hiccup, you want a piece of _this_?!"

"Uh…Nah, I—I'm a—all right," Hiccup said, slowly backing away from the psycho girl and exiting out the door. Anna glares back at the men, clicks the gun at them, ready for fire, and roars again, "ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY, **STRIP**! TAKE YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES OFF!"

Seeing how the men all looked fine as they obeyed her, Anna orders in a rough manner, "Hurry up, damn it, 'cause you look **good**!"

Hiccup walks over to his buddies, not looking up at them, hands Merida her cigarettes and says, "Yo, Anna is in there right now sticking the place up."

Jack face lit up at the name "Anna". Hoping that he heard Hiccup correctly, he asks, "Right now?"

"She let you out?" asked Rapunzel. Hiccup looked at Rapunzel and explained, "She asked me if I wanted a piece of the action."

Jack looked at Hiccup in disbelief and asked, "And you said no?! What are you, **crazy**?!" Jack marched to the entrance, wanting to be by Anna's side, but Merida prevented him from doing so by holding him back and said, "Ay don't think so, mister. Let me tell ye something, now. That crazy bitch is going down. Ay'm making for **goddamn** sure that none of _us _is going down _with _her."

"Well do you know how much money is in there?" Jack retorted, pushing Merida aside to enter. "We are going in there." Again, Merida prevents him and yells, "I said no! That shit is out! Now come on."

Jack was disappointed that he couldn't be with his girl, Anna. Man, he had a crush on her from day one. And now, Jack can't be there to support her. Hiccup pats Jack on the back and softly said, "Come on."

Jack refused to move, so Hiccup frowned, grabs Jack by the ear, and drags him along.

As they walked and talked down the streets, Jack sees Jamie with another girl, who is holding Merida's baby, and points it out for Merida to see. Merida does so, and kept a poker face as she looked at Jamie and the girl. "I thought that was _your _man," Jack whispered to Merida. Merida gave a hard glare at Jack, so he walks off muttering, "_Now_, what are you going to do?"

Jamie and the girl hoped in the car and drove off, leaving Merida to stare them down as they left.

* * *

><p>Back at Gothel's home, Rapunzel was busy making a scramble of eggs and meat in a pan as she cheerfully sang out, "Rapunzel's kitchen! Got to get it right, buddy!"<p>

The other three were laying out in the living room, watching White Heat off of the small TV screen. Hiccup had his headsets, listening to Rapunzel's music as he did so. Merida watched the movie quietly, while Jack was cheering really loudly like he was watching the Superbowl instead. "All right, there he goes. Bust 'em. Bust 'em…BOO-YAH!" Jack shouted. "POW! Aw, slam!"

Jack and Merida high-fived as they laughed on at all the action. Just then, Rapunzel came walking in with the food on the four plates and hands one to each of them. Rapunzel was ready to dig in, but the other three, however, looked at the food in disgust and were about ready to gag on it instead.

"Damn, Rapunzel. What the fuck is this mess, girl?" Merida asked. Jack couldn't have agreed more, he felt like he was about to vomit on it as well. Rapunzel happily gobbles the food and answers with a mouthful, "Bacon, eggs, and hot sauce, Mer. I mix it like this _all _the time."

"I'm too hungry to be throwing this shit away," Jack admitted. Jack looks back at the TV, and, seeing the two characters in the movie taking to each other, announces, "Oh, shit! He shots his mom in the back!"

"Yo, Punize," Hiccup says, almost too loudly because of the headsets. "Let me borrow these two till tomorrow. This is dope!" Jack frowns at Hiccup, removes one of Hiccup's ear buds and says, "Excuse me, partner, can you kept that shit down? You see me watching a movie here." Jack slaps the ear bud back in place, making Hiccup flip the bird at him, and goes back to the movie.

It was close to the end of the movie. Jack sees how the main character blows up a factory, he repeats the character's saying, "Made it, ma! Top of the world!"

Jack quickly turns the movie off and says in front of his pals, "If you got to go out, _that's _how you go out. That motherfucker took his destiny in his own hands."

Rapunzel disagreed, endlessly stuffing her face with food, and sarcastically said, "Mfm! Some destiny."

Jack grimace at Rapunzel, goes up to her and challenged, "What do _you _know about it, Blondie? What do you ever control?"

Rapunzel looks up at him, and says though her stuffed mouth, "I control my life."

"That's bullshit," Jack stated. "I got more control over your life than you do."

"How you figure that?" Rapunzel asked, sharply.

"I'm letting you _breathe_, ain't I?" Jack asked. Rapunzel lets out a harsh laugh, and says, "Oh _please_, Jack! You can't even walk your own block, _without_ getting fucked up by Hiro, let's not forget." Merida couldn't believe what her girl said and high-fives Rapunzel in agreement.

Unfortunately, the mood had to be interrupted by Hiccup who sees the news on TV and yells out to them, "Oh, shit! It's Anna, guys!"

Jack quickly turns up the volume and sits back down as all four of them watch the news reporter announce on TV:

**This just in, a girl with a gun was killed in a shootout with police as she attempted to rob the Harlem Wood bar just under an hour ago. The girl, identified as 17-year-old Anna Arendelle, wounded two officers before she herself was killed.**

Jack couldn't believe it. His own girl that he had loved ever since he first met her had _died_. Jack kept on a straight face, refusing to let any emotions get to him, especially in front of his friends, fearing it'll show his weakness. He kept his eyes glued to the screen as the reporter continued:

**On the news at 7:00, we'll have more on this story, as well as an update on the campaign…**

Hiccup couldn't believe it as well and softly said, "We where just down there."

…**to have the already financially strapped city provide more police protection on the subway else after dark.**

Rapunzel looked at Merida, Merida looked at Jack, and Jack looked back at Merida. There was nothing to say about Anna's death. It was all silent. Jack gets up to look out the window in sadness. There outside he saw Hiro with his gang playing a game out on the sidewalk. Jack lightly shakes his head at this and mutters, "We ain't shit."

Hiccup glances up at Jack with a frown and asked, "Man, what's _your _problem?"

Jack angrily turns around at Hiccup and furiously shouted, "YOU'RE MY _**FUCKING **_PROBLEM!" Jack stands in the middle of the room to face everybody and explained, "People get slapped cross out on the street, and you don't even give a fuck!"

Merida takes a blow of smoke from the cigarette, and calmly tells Jack, "I think ye're exaggerating."

"THAT'S **BULLSHIT**, Mer!" Jack yells. "We run from the cops! We run from Hiro! We run from security guards! We run from Old Man Mildew and his FUCKING _**BULLSHIT**_store, when he comes with _**bullshit**_ gun!" Jack boiling anger let it get the best of him and as explains, "All we do is _fucking RUN_! God! It makes me feel like I'm on the **goddamn** **track team**."

Rapunzel giggled at the thought of being on a track team. Jack glares over to her and yells, "I'm serious!" Rapunzel nods in understanding; Jack glances over at Merida, gets low to her face and mockingly taunts, "What's the matter, Merida? Got nothing to say?"

Merida blows smoke off her cigarette on Jack instead of answering. Jack snatches the cigarette from Merida hands, places down in the tray and tells her, "That's because you know I'm right. In your heart you know I'm right!—"

"Hey, big man," Hiccup calls out to Jack. "If you want respect, you've got to _earn _it!"

"You damn right!" Jack said, going over to Hiccup. "You got to be ready to _go down, stand up, and __**DIE **_for that shit like Anna did! If you want some juice."

"Anna?!" Hiccup questioned. "Anna isn't sticking up to nothing now."

Jack gets up in Hiccup's face and yells, "THAT'S BECAUSE WE WASN'T THERE TO BACK HER UP! If we was there—!"

Hiccup quickly rises up from his seat to face Jack and finishes out, "If we was there, there would be _**five **_dead instead of _**ONE**_!" Jack grew silent, knowing Hiccup was right about that. Merida glimpses at the two boys as Hiccup counters, "You're not saying nothing now, _right, _big man?"

Jack only shook his head and lowly mumbles, "I never thought I'd see the day where you talk like a fucking punk, Hiccup."

"Fuck you, man!" Hiccup venomous spat.

"Boys, chill," Merida said, not wanting this to become violent. Jack yells to her, "No _fuck_ chill!" Jack turns back to Hiccup and explains, "_Check _yourself, Hiccup! You got to snatch some collars and let them motherfuckers know you're there to take _THEM OUT, _anytime _YOU FEEL LIKE IT_!"

Hiccup didn't say anything as he glares at Jack while Jack kept explaining to him, "You got to get the ground beneath your feet, partner! Get the wind behind your back, and go out in a blaze, if you got to. _Otherwise, _you ain't nothing. You might as well be _**dead**_your damn self."

"Are you trying to tell me I ain't nothing?" Hiccup questioned though his gritted teeth.

"I'm not trying to tell you nothing," Jack said. "I'll tell your _mom _you ain't nothing!"

Both boys stared each other down for a few more seconds until Hiccup realizes that this is getting them nowhere and chuckles, "Yo, Jack, what are we fighting for?"

Jack shrugged and said, "I don't know. Are you ready to die?"

Hiccup frowns back again and lowly tells Jack before sitting down, "You're _fucked up_, man."

Jack twists Hiccup back around and yells, "Well hey! Don't turn your fucking back on _me_ n—!"

Then without thinking, Hiccup shoves Jack onto floor, breaking the vase that was in the way. Jack collided down on the floor when it shatters all around him, yet surprising doesn't cut him. Rapunzel, not missing a beat, jumps up out off the couch and furiously screams, "YOU BROKE MY MOTHER'S VASE!"

While Jack wanted to get back at Hiccup, Merida pinned Jack against corner of the wall even though he's thrashing out wildly, and keep him in place until he was fully clam and relaxed. Rapunzel ranted on, "DAMN! WHAT THE HELL?! I feed y'all, watch TV—!"

Hiccup apolizes to Rapunzel, and hands her a couple of bucks he had in his pocket and says, "Sorry about that, Rapunzel. Here."

Rapunzel angrily slaps the money away from Hiccup's hand and yells, "No, forget that money! Look at that shit! I got to tell my mother that—!"

Tired of listening to Rapunzel's griping, Jack yells, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Everybody, STOP!" Merida irately screamed, growing a headache from all this yelling and screaming nonsense. Merida looks between Hiccup and Jack and orders, "Jack, Ay want ye and Hiccup to settle this shit _right now_! Ay mean, come on, guys. We're like family!—Fuck that, ye _are _family!"

"No, fuck that. We _used to be _like family," Hiccup said, frowning. He had never in his lifetime would ever thought that he would say that, or come to realize that his and there friendship was starting to break apart, all because of wanting respect. Merida nods in knowing that they weren't family anymore and says, "Okay well, we're going to _squash _it…What do ye say? Jack?"

Jack anger simmers down as he smiles warmly at Hiccup, saying, "Yeah, it's cool." Merida looks at Hiccup in wanting him to embrace Jack. Hiccup, not wanting too, does so and didn't smile as neither did Jack when the two hugged and sat back down in the original spots. Rapunzel still pouted about the vase and had her arms crossed.

Merida nods at them when finally having her friends at peace and hollers at the improvement, "Al'right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short chapter. It's late. I'm tired. *Laughs***

**Warning: sexual content**

**Notes: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three<strong>

_**Later on that afternoon…**_

Hiccup Haddock decided to stroll down the streets alone to meet a friend. It was a friend that he met when he was about ten. She enjoyed listening to his deejaying music so much that she developed a small crush on Hiccup, but won't admit. Since she had a hard time telling Hiccup how she really felt, she made her choice to get a different guy, who lives with her, instead. It was rather nice to know that Hiccup's friend had a place to herself, but sometimes he felt dumb for wanting to stay with his mother until he becomes about 30ish.

Making his way to the small apartment, Hiccup knocks on the door before hearing someone, a male voice, roaring, "I'm not making sense! You're not making sense! You know why?" Then suddenly, almost scaring poor Hiccup to death, the door quickly swung wide open and a man yells to Hiccup, "WHAT?!"

Hiccup collects himself, dusting off his jacket, and shyly asks, "Uh, h—how you doing? I—Is Astrid there?"

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked, stubbornly. Just then, a young girl with a blond braided-ponytail walks over into the room and says to the man, "Let him in, Eret. Hi, Hiccup."

Hiccup slides inside pass Eret, terrified of the cold, harsh stare that Eret was giving out. Astrid welcomes Hiccup, giving a warm smile and says casually, "Have a seat. I'm just cleaning out some of Eret's things…Um, Eret, Hiccup. Hiccup, Eret."

The two boys sat across from each other on the chairs in the living room. Hiccup removes his jacket and holds out his hand for Eret to shake on. "How you doing?"

Eret only scoffs at the hand and continues to glare at Hiccup. Placing the hand back in his lap, Hiccup could feel the awkward moment between them and glances at the pictures on the walls around him. After about what seems like a few minutes, Eret finally breaks the ice by rudely saying, "Hiccup, huh? What did names like 'Kevin' and 'Tony' became too _un_-dorky for you?"

Hiccup softly clears his throat and clarifies, "Well actually sir…my real name is Hamish, and I'm not too fond of that name, so I prefer to be called 'Hiccup' or 'Da-Hic', you know, like a nickname?"

"Well, uh, _Hamish_," Eret said in an uninterested tone, "shouldn't you be out stealing hubcaps or something like that?"

Hiccup inwardly frowns as he looks down at the floor and mutters, "Ass."

"Excuse me?!" Eret asked, about ready to beat the living daylight out of Hiccup as he leans in closer. "Speak up. I can't hear you, kid!"

Luckily, Astrid came back to the two boys, carrying a box of clothes, and chirps, "Okay, Eret, I found it." She pulls out a pair of boxers and laughs, "You remember these?"

Eret face reddens at the embarrassment as Hiccup himself sneaked out a chuckle. Eret glances over at Hiccup as he stanches the boxers from Astrid and says, "What the hell are you laughing at, you chain snatcher?" Astrid drags Eret along by the arms as he goes on, "Astrid. Who is this kid, and what is he doing here?"

Astrid gives Eret a light punch on the arm and tells him, "Eret, don't you think it's a little early to try acting like a 'husband' now?"

"I just think that you are taking this save-the-children thing too far," Eret admitted, having Astrid to push him out the door. "Bye," Astrid lastly said, quickly closing the door. Astrid couldn't believe Eret was being such a humiliation to her. Hiccup slowly walks up to her and asks, "So that's him?"

Astrid nods and answers, "That's him."

Hiccup shakes his head at this and states, "Astrid…You _know _that he has got a _real_ attitude problem."

Astrid straddles over to Hiccup, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's neck and breathlessly whispers, "Definitely."

They both where hesitant, but eventually they both pressed their lips together in a chanted kiss. Hiccup felt lightheaded as the kiss lasted longer than he had expected, but started to notices something awfully different about Astrid. Breaking the kiss, although lips where still touching, Hiccup said, "You're sweating already."

Astrid giggles and explains, "I been working out." Giving a teasing light peck, Astrid whispers, "You don't mind a little sweat, do you?"

Soon enough, Hiccup answered Astrid's previous question as they both where sharing warmth with their bare skins underneath the silky covers of her bed. Astrid rests her head on Hiccup's bare chest as she yawns from her short nap. Hiccup didn't wake her up, because he knew that she needed her rest. Still having her eyes close, Astrid asked, "What time is it?"

"Um…a little past eight in the evening," Hiccup answered, blushing a bit as Astrid slight squirmed over his sensitive area.

"I got to get ready for work," Astrid mumbles, her body too tired to move any more.

Wanting to have a little more fun, Astrid lightly bit down on Hiccup's neck as he groans out with a playful frown, "Hmm! Why are you messing with me? You said you got to get ready for work."

Pecking on the hickey over and over again, Astrid taunts, "Oh…you're sensitive there, huh?"

"Yes, Astrid!" Hiccup says, getting pretty irritated even though he was enjoying her teasing. "You know that—!"

Astrid plants a big kiss on Hiccup's lip to get him to shut up. Hiccup melts into it and becomes more relax. Hiccup smiles down at Astrid, saying, "I wish I could spend the night, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…That would be nice," Astrid agreed, stroking Hiccup's hair. "Sleep _all day long_."

Hiccup couldn't help but grin as he looked up to the ceiling and said, "I could make you breakfast in bed. Yeah, that would be dope."

Astrid playfully pushes Hiccup in not agreeing while she also got herself off of him to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Later on that very same night, Hiccup climb up the stairs to go back to his crib. On the way up there, Merida was sitting down on the stairs, waiting for Hiccup to show since she has got some important news. "What's up?" Merida greeted high-fiveing Hiccup.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asks, knowing that Merida shouldn't really be out this late at night.

"We got a meeting at the ball court," Merida stated.

"When is it?" Hiccup asked, wanting to hear more than that.

"Tomorrow morning."

"I can't make it, Mer," Hiccup said, feeling disappointed as he didn't look directly at her. Merida frowns and demands, "What do ye mean, 'ye can't make it'?"

"I got a _real_ important appointment," Hiccup explained, ready for the blow. Instead, Merida just asks, "Well, how important is it?"

"It's my deejay audition," Hiccup blurted out, unexpectedly. Merida was surprised by Hiccup's blurted out the answer, but she understood and tells Hiccup, "Ay'm going to straighten this out with the rest of the group, _BUT_ make sure that ye get there after ye're done. This _is_ seriousbusiness, Hiccup, so we're going to wait for ye."

"Fine by me," Hiccup smiled. "Why don't you tell me what it is now? Get it over with?"

Merida waves him off, heading back down the stairs she says, "Later." She stops in her tracks, glances back up at Hiccup and presented, "By the way…good luck, Hiccup."

"Smooth," was all Hiccup could say while beaming.

While inside, Hiccup went inside his little cramped studio to practice. Flipping the light bulb on, he places his soundtrack on the DJ settings and began to scratch to the beat of the sound playing. Spinning the tapes around, Hiccup quickly got the hang of moving in an excellent fast-pace movement. Valka peaks through the crack of the door to see her own jamming to the rhythm and beat of tune. Proud that her son loves the music, she heads back to bed as Hiccup almost got done. Setting the volume levels down, placing the tapes back in their covers, and flicking the light off; Hiccup headed to bed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In a few days (maybe), the next chapter will be uploaded.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't worry, guys. I'm almost getting to the good part.**

**Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Four<strong>

_**The next morning…**_

Next to a miniature building covered in graffiti was a long line of students volunteering in the deejay contest like Hiccup. Hiccup almost couldn't contain in his excitement anymore since he was next in line to play his track for Ms. Elsa. She was the one to be hosting at the _Ruffhouse_ and pick out who goes to the competition OR goes home. Hiccup prayed that this was his chance for everyone to see his true talent in what he loves more than anything else: deejaying.

The door was sided open, a young teen to burst out in frustration, and Elsa tried to get him to calm down a bit since he wasn't chosen.

"What do you mean it's not 'good enough'?" the boy huffed. "My name is Tuffnut for crying out loud!"

Tuffnut looked over at Hiccup and expressed, "Look, this guy looks like Gummy! What are you talking about I'm not 'good enough'?"

Hiccup was taken aback by Tuffnut's rudeness, but Elsa held her hands up, and with a serious tone she explained, "I mean _exactly _what I said. You need more experience, okay? You need to work on your mixing more."

Tuffnut couldn't believe that he had heard the great Elsa say that his mixing was awful. Out of aggravation, Tuffnut snatches the pen out of Elsa's grasps and throws it down to ground without much of a warning. Glancing back up at Elsa, he demanded, "What the fuck is wrong with my mix?!"

Oh, Elsa knew dang well that this idiot did NOT just do what she had thought he did. Blinking her eyes in disbelief with a grimace, she lowly snapped, "I know that you didn't just snatch _my _pen and threw it on the ground."

"What's wrong with my mix?!" Tuffnut again demanded, ignoring Elsa's reaction.

"Look, the shit is totally sloppy," Elsa yelled irritably. "Only a fool would open up the way you do! Nobody like the records you play! IT'S COMPLETELY WHACKED! Face it!"

Hiccup was quite surprised at Elsa's loud flare-up as she clarifies about Tuffnut's mixing. Having a red-shaded face, Elsa lastly said in a huff, "Face it!"

Tuffnut only shook his head as he storms off, then angry spat, "Fuck you!"

Elsa gave out a hash, yet tired chuckle at him and retorted, "Well, you might have a chance if that shit wasn't so small!"

'Wow, the girl has some backbone,' Hiccup thought, glancing at Elsa. Having enough of the drama, Elsa barks out, "NEXT!" as she went back inside the building. Hiccup followed her in pursuit.

Elsa placed Hiccup's tape inside the radio box, in listened carefully in on his deejaying of rhythm and beat to the music. Elsa seemed quickly impressed as she was nodding her head to the funk with a smile. Hiccup decided to do the same because he didn't know if she was awed or just joking. But soon, Elsa body started moving to the beat while keeping a serious face, dancing over to Hiccup she asked, "Have you ever deejayed before?"

"Yeah," Hiccup answered, shrugging, "you know…make tapes for my buddies, stuff like that…You know what I'm saying?"

"Uh-huh," Elsa nodded, half-smiling. "Yeah, you're local."

Elsa waxed a beaming grin when continually listening to the music. Hiccup saw this as a good sign and smiled as well.

"I really liked your tape," Elsa said to Hiccup, stepping outside for the next volunteer. "I'll see you Saturday night."

"Thank you," said Hiccup. Before he could go, Elsa asked, "What's your name? What do you go by?"

"Da-Hic," Hiccup happy told her, before strolling down the streets.

"Da-Hic," Elsa repeated, giggling as she went inside with another volunteer.

He made it. All that practicing really paid off. Pleasantly, Hiccup took off running in happiness and blissfully shouted out, "YES!"

While down the road, Hiccup happens to notices Gobber chatting away at a woman who obviously was interested. "Ye know, Ay think ye and me can be closer than two breaths coming out of one nostril," Gobber tells her.

"What's happening, Gobber?" Hiccup greeted with a high-five.

"Hey Hiccup," Gobber said enthusiastically, "Heard you made that deejay comp. Congratulations!"

"Hey, what can I say," Hiccup presented. "Da-Hic, you know what I'm saying?"

Before it hit him, Hiccup realized that Gobber some how knew about him making into the deejay. Confused, Hiccup turns back around to glance at Gobber in questioning. Gobber however just smiles at the boy and points to his brain, meaning that he knew that Hiccup was going to make it.

Hiccup laughed and waved off the thought, heading to the basketball court for his so-called "meeting" with his buddies. There, he found Jack and Rapunzel waiting for Merida to arrive.

"Hey guys," Hiccup said excitedly.

"Hey!" Jack said, high-fiveing Hiccup.

"I made that deejay contest Saturday night," Hiccup said, hoping that his friends would be happy for him. Jack and Rapunzel only stare at Hiccup in full gravity as Jack explained to Hiccup, "Once again, it's on."

Hiccup frowns in confusion and asked, "What you're talking about?"

"It's on." Jack repeated, wanting Hiccup to comprehend.

Looking at Rapunzel, Hiccup asks, "Punize, what this idiot talking about now?"

"Oh!" Rapunzel chirped, and then she casually explained, "We're sticking up Mildew Saturday night."

Hiccup widens his eyes at this. He couldn't believe it. First the _**whole**_ team always knew what the game plan would be every time Merida creates a set up, but now the plan was set up _**without **_Hiccup?!

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed. Glancing back at Jack, Hiccup says, "Man, you better stop _bullshitting_ me!"

"Dude, I'm not bullshitting you," Jack insisted. "What, are you _scared_?" Jack glances at Rapunzel and adds, "Blondie ain't scared, are you, Punize?"

"Here comes Merida!" Rapunzel cheered excitedly, ignoring Jack's question as she points towards Merida's direction. Merida, seeming full of delight, greets Hiccup and the rest as she appears to be keeping something hidden. Luckily, Jack notices this and asked, "You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Merida coolly said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, guys. Let's walk."

Poor Hiccup was completely dumbfounded. Originally they would tell him, but now it wasn't like that anymore. Hiccup glanced over at Merida as the team continued to stride along the sidewalk and quietly asked, "What's going on, Merida?"

Soon, Hiccup found out _exactly _what was going on when they reached to a dark, abandoned alley leading Merida to dig out of her jacket to pull something out. All three gathered around to see what was inside Merida's hand. She gladly opens up the hand and says, "Check _this _out!"

Hiccup breath hitched at what he saw. What he _feared_. He couldn't believe his own eyes. We're they really going to do _this_? This menacing machine that could potentially destroy their lives! It was one big step, Hiccup will admit, but it still was wrong beyond all levels of crime.

A revolving, handgun—a little bigger than Merida's palm—was shown.

Jack stared at the beauty, gently grabbing a hold of it in amazement. Checking out it's flawless design, Jack said, "This _is _sweet."

"Ay got it from Drago," Merida said. Hiccup only grimaced in disgust and angry presented to them, "I have _never _shot anybody before!"

Jack playfully points the gun to a wall, so Merida warns, "Yo, be careful with that. It's loaded."

Merida focuses Hiccup and clarified, "Look, Mildew is not going to draw on somebody that's got a gun on him." Then she reassures, "Don't worry, Hic. It's going to be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, Hiccup," Rapunzel said, "It'll be a piece of cake."

Hiccup wasn't so sure about that, glancing at the girls back and forth.

"We go in," Merida added on, "right before eleven o'clock, get the dough, and jet. Simple as that."

Petting the gun, Jack nods at Hiccup and said, "The whole thing won't take longer than three fucking minutes."

"When did you guys decide this?" Hiccup calmly yet irritably asks, "While I wasn't there?"

"Yeah," Jack told Hiccup, "While you was at your, uh, 'appointment'."

Hiccup was ticked off at this and said, "Check this here…I got to deejay Saturday night. I'm not trying to miss that for _nobody._"

"Guess you got to disappoint them, then," Jack said lowly. The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I ain't disappointing shit!" Hiccup angry snaps. Merida raises a eyebrow while smirking and said, "Maybe not…There's going to be a lot of deejays there, right?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup answered, wanting to know where Merida was getting at with this.

"How do they pick who goes when?" Merida asked.

Hiccup rubs on his chin in thought and presumed, "There are forty deejays, twenty sets—Look, all I know is that I go seventh."

"See, we're going to need an alibi," Merida tells him. "And since ye're going seventh, that'll give us an opportunity to go in, do what we got to do, and jet."

"Ay think that'll work," Merida cackled, high-fiveing Jack.

Hiccup remembered something, "What about the cops, Mer?!"

"Jack checked it out," Merida serenely said. Jack presented, "There's two overlapping patrols about three minutes apart."

"Which means that we just got to be** fast**," Merida interrupted.

Hiccup disaccord with this plan, shaking his head he said, "Guys, I think we should plan this another time."

"THIS NERD IS SCARED!" Jack annoying shouted.

"I'm not scared," Hiccup said. "I just told you, I deejay Saturday."

"Fuck that shit!" Jack spat.

Merida frowns at Hiccup and stated with finality, "We're going Saturday night, and that's it."

Jack glances back at the gun and says, "I'll hold on to the gun."

"Why should _you _hold on to the gun?" Hiccup asked Jack. Jack glares at him and furiously said, "'Cause I already got it!"

Merida didn't want the boys to be in another heated argument, so she calmly says, "Just let him hold the gun. It's not worth starting shit."

"Mer, now he'll be acting stupid!" Hiccup says. The four walked back to the court while Rapunzel tells Hiccup, "Oh, Hic, just shut the hell up."

"What time ye got to be there?" Merida asks Hiccup.

"Um…before nine," he says.

"Okay then," Merida tells him, "We'll pick up the shit, go over there, we'll set ye up. And ye'll be straight, Hic."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next following night (April 8)…<strong>_

**MIXXMASTER MASSACRE**

There was a very huge crowd of all teens and young adults alike. The atmosphere was lively with mixers of funky music, roaring cheers, and the smell of fresh sweat. The host, Ms. Elsa, announced to the lovely audience, "Yo, what's up, everybody in the house, and welcome to the _Mixxmaster Massacre_, the ultimate deejay battle of world supremacy! Won by a round of sudden death 'till only the best are left. TURN IT UP!"

Hiccup was inside a quite, small room where he could practice his deejaying on a table. 'This is it,' Hiccup breathed. 'This is my only chance.'

The three friends enter inside the room, pleasantly smiling at Hiccup. "Hey, Hic, are ye okay?" Merida asks.

"Yeah…I'm chilling," Hiccup chuckles, glancing up at her. Merida removes the cigarette from her lips and says, "All right. Good luck, Hic. Get yours."

They made their way through the clustered group of youngsters, having Hiccup to lead them. "If you're having a good time…" Elsa shouts out on the microphone. "MAKE SOME NOISE!"

Everybody shouted, yelled, screamed, and hollered. They were having a blast! "Yeah!" Elsa said, "Now _that's _the hyped crowd I like to hear."

"Right now we have the next two contestants," Elsa declared. "From uptown, we have the challenger, the fly man of the turntables, Deejay Da-Hic!"

Hiccup nervously climbs up the stairs to get to stand in front of a thousand people at the deejaying stand. He felt his fingers form into noodles instantly. He tried to shake them off, but it didn't help.

"And the champion," Elsa reported, "reigning that is, from Flatbush, Brooklyn—Ah! We have her highness, Deejay Majesty!"

Oh great…Hiccup has to defeat a girl. How embarrassing.

Not in much of a rush, the girl scratches her mixing in a smooth fashion. Hiccup's was more edgy of funkiness with following with his rhythm. The girl sees her chance at this, than begins to go much faster than Hiccup could've gone. Her deejaying wasn't messy, it was rather a more upbeat and able to go along with her mix tape.

The crowd was absolutely going nuts for her. Hiccup, almost feeling defeated, decided to flip the script a bit more. Adding the speed with his funkiness, the crowd understood what his mixing was and chanted along, "Pump, pump, pump it up!"

The girl was stunned so much, that she stopped her deejaying to listen to Hiccup's. Once it was all over, the crowd shouts out, "Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic!", over and over again.

"And the winner is…" Elsa hollered. "Da-Hic! Congratulations!"

Now all Hiccup had to do was come back for the next round. Stepping off the stage to meet his buddies, high-fiveing new fans along the way, Elsa once again announces, "You're on your way to the finals. But don't get sloppy, because it doesn't get any easier."

Hiccup's three buddies kept on straight faces as they looked at him. Merida warmly smiles at Hiccup as she embraced Hiccup for a hug. But she then whispers in his ear something very, _very_ important. Once she finishes, they leave Hiccup in going to their planned robbery.

Hiccup stood still, glaring down at the ground in anger. How could they do this to him? They were supposed to be _friends_! Hiccup clutches his fists tightly and storms off after the group.

.:^:.

But little did Hiccup know…this night would change, not only **his **life, but to **other **lives as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want you guys to keep one thing in mind: Next chapter is one of the major chapters in this story! **

**Why? Because I _really _can't wait to see how The Big Four's plan will go. *grins evilly* **

**Notes: If you where wondering what Merida said to Hiccup, it nothing. Just a few changing ideas of the plan that Hiccup doesn't like.**

**Chapter 5 (Coming _real _Soon)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got some bad news. First, I won't update Chapter 6 in a couple of days. So sorry to whose who don't like waiting. Second, this chapter is when it all spirals downhill. And lastly, some of y'all will hate me (but you shouldn't because it wasn't my idea) because...well read and find out for yourselves. **

**WARNING: Character Death_s_ including Violence  
><strong>

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Five<strong>

_**Later on that cold, silent night…**_

A dark ski mask. Check. Dark gloves. Check. Dark jackets. Check. Dark hats. Check.

Right cross the road from Mildew's corner store where Jack and Rapunzel, hiding behind the small concrete wall while waiting for Merida with Hiccup. Soon enough, Merida appeared from behind the two and greeted, "What's up?"

"Where's Hiccup?" Jack asked, slightly confused since he wasn't with her. But Merida points out, "He's right behind me." And Hiccup slowly but steadily crept up on them and stood next to Jack.

"Hey," mumbles Hiccup, his breath gasped at the coldness. Merida glances over at Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup and asked, "Everybody got their gloves and masks?"

"Yeah," they all replied simultaneously. The four stared back at the store in anticipation, making Jack anxiously say, "Old man Mildew is in there by himself…Let's do is."

"Is everybody ready?" Merida asks, looking back and forth at the three. Looking over at Jack, she asks, "Jack?"

"Hell yeah," he smirk.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup just nods, not really _that _excited.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel didn't answer. She couldn't help but stare down at the ground below her feet, shaking a bit in fearsome at this planned robbery. All she wants is for this to go to plan, nothing else. Merida notices Rapunzel worrisome look and gently placed her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder in comfort, whispering, "Rapunzel? Rapunzel, are ye all right?"

Rapunzel glances back at her, but didn't say a word. Merida rubs her back a bit and says, "Come on, Pun. Get it together because we're really counting on ye, okay?"

Rapunzel nods, understanding that Merida meant business, so she collects herself as if nothing happened. Merida looked onwards for anything passing by and quietly announces, "All right, here come the cops."

All four of them ducked to remain hidden as they watch the car go by them leisurely. Once it was out of sight, they wore their masks and dashed across the street after Merida coolly says, "Let's go."

Behind the counter in the store, Mildew was checking out a few of his items hanging on the walls. He hears the bell to the glass door ring. He saw a customer, who had his back turned, and says, "Hey, we're closed. No more customers. That's it."

The mysterious "customer", who is actually Jack under the mask, quickly turns to face Mildew and points the gun in a threatening manner while barking, "FREEZE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Mildew instantly lifted his hands up in waive. Jack came closer to the counter and demands, "Turnaround! Turnaround, on the wall quietly!"

"Please, don't shoot," Mildew begs while obeying Jack like a scared little whelp. "Don't shoot."

"Turnaround, motherfucker!" Jack roars again, not wanting to listen to Mildew's whines. After Mildew has his back turned, the other three burst insides while Jack's threatens and Mildew's whining continues non-stop. Rapunzel dashed to steal items from the shelves, Hiccup being on the look out for cops, and Merida going over to the cash register to loot a couple of bucks.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?" Mildew timidly asks, crying like a baby. "Please don't shoot me, all right?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up…!" Jack yells, still pointing the gun. Rapunzel saw some awesome new lip gloss and calls out to Merida, "Hey, Meri—!"

Merida, knowing that it could reveal her identity, tells Rapunzel, "Quiet, girl!"

Merida glances at both Jack and Mildew, hoping that Mildew didn't hear Rapunzel, especially with Jack's yelling, before moving hastily over to Hiccup. Merida looks out the glass door as well and asks Hiccup, "Clear?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said. Merida looks over at Rapunzel and Jack, and, since it grew quite, yells, "All right, let's go!"

Rapunzel hurried over to Merida and Hiccup, but Jack, however, didn't move. Thinking that Jack didn't hear her, Merida repeats again, "Let's go!"

Then guessingly almost at an impulse act, a instant gunshot rang loudly out of Jack's gun. The bullet headed straight at Mildew's head, creating a light amount of blood spatter out of the skull, and Mildew's body connected to the ground with a thump.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida all gasp in alarm as they looked over their shoulders, wide-eyed, at Jack. This wasn't supposed to happen! Was it? Either way, all three of them knew that a person was actually shot in front of their faces and _that _was NOT good. They were in deep trouble now.

Hoping that Jack did not do what Merida thought he did, she swiftly rushed over to Jack to get a glance over the counter to see the dead body. Yep…Mildew was definitely dead.

Glaring at Jack, Merida asked, "Wha—?!"

"Five-o!" Hiccup slightly yelled out in a panic as he saw cop cars coming toward the store. The four hid themselves from the glassed door, while Hiccup glimpses out the window. Seeing that the cars didn't notice the action, Hiccup calls out before making a dash out the store, "Come on!"

While darting out into the dark, lonely alleys, the gang removed their masks and hats before finding a abandon place to catch their breaths. Once finding a place to hide out for a minute, Merida and Hiccup angry confronted Jack, keeping him against the cold, hard wall, demanding an explanation for Jack's wrongful actions.

"What the fuck is wrong with ye?!" Merida furiously asks, wanting to push Jack.

"What the fuck did you have to **shoot **him for?!" Hiccup heatedly asks as well.

Merida felt completely like jell-o. Her whole body was trembling in worry and fear, but she wouldn't let it show as she tells Jack, "Ye didn't have to _shoot him_!"

Jack also was trembling as well. He himself didn't know what he was capable of until now. His mind was in a fog when his friends' mad out burst buzzed inside his ear. Trying to cover himself up for such a sinful act, he stutters, "H—He made a move."

"He didn't make no fucking move, man!" Hiccup tells him.

"He did!" Jack snapped back, nervously.

"Ye're lying!" Merida shouted, letting the uneasiness settle on her face. "Ay was looking right at ye!"

Rapunzel couldn't believe the event that happened a few minutes ago, and wails out, "Oh my God! He's dead, isn't he! _He's dead!_"

Jack finally found a good cover-up as soon as he heard Rapunzel, and facing the group, he tells them, "He knew who we were! Pretty-girl here said your name, Merida. He knew who the fuck we were!"

Merida looked at Hiccup, Hiccup looked at Merida. They couldn't argue with that. Merida, not wanting to listen to anymore of this and in a disturbance, yells out, "Okay everybody, just shut up!"

Hiccup tried to keep himself warm from the harsh, cold weather. Merida slightly pulls on her own red locks while biting her lips, and Jack paced back and forth, rubbing his hands together while fighting with himself.

Everything was silent, until Rapunzel whispers out, "Oh…My…God." She glances at Hiccup and Merida and exclaims, "What the hell, guys! What are we going to do, now?!"

Glancing at Merida, Hiccup states, "Hey, Merida, we got to get rid of the gun."

Once this was heard, Jack stops his pacing and bitterly looks up at the three. Merida agrees with Hiccup and casually walks up to Jack. Opening out her hand, she calmly demanded, "Hey Jack, hand me the gun."

Jack reluctantly shook his head and mutters, "…No."

"No?!" Merida questioned, frowning. "What the hell you mean, 'no'? Give me the gun!"

Jack knew that he was more capable of being the one in control, so he smirks off Merida and retorted, "I mean, _I—I'm _holding on to this until _I—I _say so."

Merida played her begging eyes at Jack as she took one step toward him. Jack, not falling for the look, swiftly pulls the weapon out of his pocket, shaking nervously, and points it at Merida's stomach and stutters menacingly, "I—I'm not p—playing with y—you, M—Merida."

Was he that serious? Merida knew that Jack was her friend, but Jack couldn't be _that _stupid to really kill her. So, accepting this as a challenge, Merida frowns at him and lowly says, "Oh really?"

Before anyone could react, Merida shoves Jack against the trash cans forcefully until Jack would let go of the gun. Jack, however, became somehow much stronger as he puts all of his muscle into pushing her back.

"Stop, guys! Guys, stop!" Hiccup and Rapunzel yelled to the two.

Sensing that she herself was losing, Merida unintentionally lets Jack push her off and backs away from him. But this choice was an awful mistake. Without thinking clearly, Jack points the gun at Merida and…fires.

_**BOOM!**_

A mass load of red body fluids sprayed on the walls behind Merida. Her eyes widen in horror, but was silent in aghast. The front side of the hands touched the walls behind, while she stumbled back against it. Merida slowly took a glimpse at where the bullet hit. Just a little over to her left breast, a bloody hole, about the size of a baseball, had blood oozing out of her heart.

"OH **SHIT**!" screamed Rapunzel as she moves closer to Hiccup for protection. Jack was terrified yet again, but remained unmoving when Merida carelessly slumps to the ground and collapses face-down.

Hiccup and Rapunzel wanted to mourn as they stared at the body in fright, but from a different building close by, a man (supposedly heard the gunshot) barked out, "Hey! What's going on down there?!"

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack made a move of darting out of the alley, leaving Merida's body to catch the cold. But Jack then stops in his tracks as if he forgot something. Glancing back at Merida's body, he heads back to take the money from her jacket pocket. Quietly counting out to see how much money it, a hand suddenly grabs at Jack's wrist.

Jack jumps in unexpectedness, but soon saw that it belongs to Merida. Merida, struggling to raise her head, glares at him but in a begging, soft voice she grunts out, "_P—please…d-don't…"_

She didn't finish out what she had to say, because Jack pulls her weak grasp off which made her drop her head back to the ground. Feeling like it was a horror story to be told, Jack quickly gets up and scampers off into the darkness to follow the rest.

The only thing left behind was the corpse of Merida as her wild, curly hair mixed in to the pool of blood surrounding it.

Hiccup and Rapunzel ran through the empty streets, while Jack followed them. Sirens could be heard in the distance as they meandered to another abandon building. All three laid on the walls, tired from all that running. Hiccup couldn't breathe in his hood, so he hasty takes it off. Overwhelmed by the lost of her best friend, Rapunzel hides her face on her sleeves and begins to sob.

Jack raises his eyebrow at her and irritably yells, "Shut up, Rapunzel!"

This made Hiccup face expressionless as he stared at Jack. First, he killed Merida, and now he was going to tell Rapunzel to get over it?! Jack glances at Hiccup and Rapunzel and uneasily asks, "Uh, do y'all want to see how much money we got?"

Jack reaches inside his shoe to pull out the money, and shows it to the two. He tries to count it out again, but then he finally glances up and notices Hiccup's harden, serious stare. Letting out a tired breath, Jack asks, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Hiccup face's saddens in worry, knowing that Jack was becoming "different", he tells Jack, "You're going _**crazy**_, J!"

Furious, Jack storms over to Hiccup and places the guns to the side of Hiccup head. Hiccup went back to poker face as Jack gets up in his face and sourly says, "Don't your _ever _call me crazy again. I'll blow your fucking brains out. You understand?"

Jack pressed the end of the guns closer to Hiccup's head, make Hiccup tilt a little. Rapunzel glances over at the boys, her eyes redden, in surprise. Hiccup rolls his eyes a little and says, "I got it."

Rapunzel's sniffle broke Jack's threatening manner to Hiccup as he goes over to her and demands, "Rapunzel, bring your ass here. Come on!"

Rapunzel hesitantly slides over to Jack, glance up at Jack in fear. Jack just yells, "Don't go fucking cracking up on me now!" Rapunzel only clamped, though in a failing way, her sobbing. Jack continued to tell her, "We're all in this shit together! Fight that crying, come on."

Jack gently embraced Rapunzel in his arms, letting her get all the tears to come out. Giving her direct eye contact, Jack calmly explains to her, "Look Punzie, if I go down, you go down. Those motherfuckers don't give a damn who shot who!"

Dusting Rapunzel's brown hair for a second, Jack returns to his original spot against the wall. He himself felt awfully guilty. Merida. The one who created this group in the first place. Merida. The only one who understood them very well. Merida. Merida?

"Merida," Jack mumbled, pressing his lips together to from a thin line. "Damn."

"I warned her," Jack said. Jack looked toward the glaring Hiccup, and says, "You saw that! I told her. She had no business grabbing the gun like that."

"But…it was Merida," Rapunzel softly wept, glimpsing at Jack.

"I don't give a fuck _who _it was!" Jack angry barks, "Nobody's supposed to do that shit! _NOBODY_!"

Jack looks at the two and tells them, "And if anybody got a problem, we can deal with it _right now_…You got a problem with it?"

Rapunzel shakes her head "no", but Hiccup didn't say any as he raises himself off the wall. Jack finds it ridiculous and harshly chuckles, "I'm warning you, Hiccup." Slowly raising the gun, Jack points it at Hiccup. Hiccup sees this, then rests back on the wall in defeat.

Jack cackles out, "We got to get back to the club." Then, nervously says, "Um, i—if anybody asks about Merida, we—we don't know. We ain't seen her. I mean, y—you can' t keep up with a girl at a party, right?...so…um—"

Jack tries to stroke back Rapunzel's hair, but she jumped back in fear. So Jack left her alone and headed out the door, after telling them, "Come on."

Hiccup and Rapunzel refused to obey, so Jack repeats, "Come on!" And since they didn't respond Jack cocks his gun and lowly said, "Let's go."

Rapunzel scurried out, not wanting to be shot, without a word. Hiccup didn't listen but instead kept himself in place. Jack then points the gun at Hiccup and demands, "Let's go." After a few seconds, Hiccup finally, but slowly, shuffles out.

Jack needed to find a place to hide the gun, and fast. Searching for a good spot, Jack quickly places it under a mountain of bricks before taking off into the night as well.

* * *

><p>.::.<p>

The sound of the roaring crowds and cheers back in the club faded away into the deep darks of the unknown in Hiccup's mind. He felt the world spinning over and over, gradually getting faster as the only sounds the echoed inside where Merida's sweet, caring voices.

"_Would ye like to join us?"_

"_Good Luck"_

"_Fuck that, ye are family!"_

"_Don't worry, Hic. It'll be a piece of cake."_

_**BOOM!**_

Once that gunshot rang through, Hiccup broke out of his fearful stargaze and looked over at the crowd.

"Roooouuuunnnd 2!" Elsa excitedly shouted out. All of the youngsters whistled and screamed out Hiccup's name, glad to see him back in the club.

Elsa laughs and announces, "Once again, we have Deejay, that fly guy, Da-Hic! And from Detroit, Deejay Plaz!"

Hiccup meandered through the fans to get to the stage, blankly. He showed no emotion, overwhelmed by the earlier events, as he looked over their heads. He felt his fingers become noodles again, but of course not over the stage fight. While his competitor was scratching away his tapes in funkiness, Hiccup was completely frozen.

But then, something broke through the crowd as Hiccup looked down. There, Hiccup saw his two buddies being manhandled by two detectives. The one with the Australian accent notices Hiccup and points out, "Hey! Hey ye! Get down here, ye! Get down here!"

The music quickly stops playing as Hiccup ambled toward the detectives. The crowd grew quite disappointed as they stopped their cheering and glanced at Hiccup in bewilderment. Jack was the first one to go up to Hiccup and, faking a surprise shock, tells him, "Hey, man. Merida is dead. Somebody shot her."

The other detective pushes Jack aside as he directly looked at Hiccup. In a rough, Russian accent, he tells Hiccup, "I'm Detective North. This is Detective Aster. Ve vant to ask you kids some questions. Vill you come here, please?"

Hiccup only nods at him, glancing at the floor. North takes him away, while Aster took both Jack and Rapunzel out.

.:^:.

The two detectives spoke to each of the friends individually in one small darken room. Sitting across from Hiccup, Aster leans in forward and asks, "When was the last time you saw Merida DunBroch breathing?"

Hiccup didn't look at Aster, but still answered, "Tonight at the club."

"What time?"

_.:^:._

"About…a—about a hour or two b—before Hiccup set up," Rapunzel softly sobbed, looking down at the table while the two detectives stood low in her face side by side.

.:^:.

"Vhere did she _go_ after you last _saw_ her?" North asked. Hiccup shrugged and mumbles, "I—I have no idea."

_.:^:._

"Why do ye think she left the club?!" Aster demanded Rapunzel. Rapunzel's tears spread on her cheeks as she chokes out, "I—I don't know. I—I thought she was checking out."

**.:^:.**

Jack was plain chilling as if everything was cool and smooth. The two detectives thought that Jack was a pretty sly kid, but they still question him. Messing with some cigars, Jack answers, "So she was talking to a boy, clocking the male hos."

"Clocking the male hos?" the two men chuckled out, playing along with Jack.

.:^:.

"I'll ask ye again," Aster hissed at Hiccup. "Did ye leave the club any time tonight?"

**.:^:.**

"I went to the basement for a little while," Jack said, smiling as he did so.

"For vhat?" North asked. Jack only says, "I ran into a old girlfriend."

"So vhat vere you doing down in the basement?"

Jack raised his eyebrow at him as if North was not getting it.

.:^:.

"Do ye know Hiro Hamada?" Aster asked Hiccup.

"Yes."

_.:^:._

"Ve know you got popped for boosting in Mildew store last June!" North angrily tells the sobbing girl. "Yes or no?!"

Rapunzel drew herself further away from North inside, but manages out, "Well…Well I—I—"

"YES OR NO?!"

"…Yes…"

.:^:.

"Mr. Mildew vas regularly harassed by local gangs," North calmly tells Hiccup. "Do you kids have any rivalry vith other gangs?"

**.:^:.**

"The Conquerors gang," Jack said in seriousness. Aster looks at him and says, "Yeah, we know who they are."

_.:^:._

"Hiro," Rapunzel explained through the tears. "They're always fooling with us."

"Hiro, huh?" Aster said, slightly interested to hear more. "Tell us about Hiro."

"The Conquerors gang," Rapunzel mumbles. "They think they rule the world."

.:^:.

"Isn't it true that your gang _regularly _harassed Mr. Mildew?" Aster asked. Hiccup shook his head and softly explained, "No. 'Cause we're not a gang."

_.:^:._

"…Yeah," Rapunzel wailed, wiping away her useless tears. "But we didn't kill him, though!"

"We didn't SAY ye killed him!" Aster yelled. "We said ye regularly harassed Mr. Mildew! That's what we said!"

.:^:.

"How about Merida," North casually asked Hiccup. "Did they harass her too?"

**.:^:.**

Out of all "honesty", Jack stated to North and Aster, "If anybody had a motive to do Merida in, it would have been Hiro."

_.:^:._

"Hiccup got loud on ye," Aster taunted Rapunzel. "They screamed on ye. That's why we just want to get the full confession. We want to get the story from ye, this way we can protect ye."

Rapunzel sniffles while Aster taunts, she couldn't help but cry. "Look, when it goes down, I can talk to the D.A. and everything's going to be cool," Aster explained sincerely.

"I didn't do anything," cried Rapunzel.

**.:^:.**

"They say you vas the cat that blew Merida away," North tells Jack. Jack inwardly frowns at this, but on the outside, he just guffaws at how "ridiculous" that sounded.

.:^:.

Hiccup fumbles with his fingers nervously, glimpsing at the walls around him. Aster took notice and asks, "Why do ye seem so nervous? What are ye nervous about?"

Hiccup frowns at both of them and stubbornly explains, "Because we're three stupid teens in a police station. It doesn't matter what happened. Now, if you guys _want _us to be guilty, we'll be guilty."

North smiles when Hiccup says this, proud to understand what Hiccup was saying. Patting on the boy's back, North grins at Hiccup, leans in, and wisely tells him, _"If you didn't do nothing, then you got nothing to vorry about."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:...O_O...please don't give up on me, I'm begging you! Please stay tune for the next one, please!**

**Oh, I just now realized I made a mistake: Bork is Jack's father, not North. Oops? *shrugs***


End file.
